The present disclosure generally relates to scheduling tasks to be executed by isolated guests in a network environment. In computer systems, it may be advantageous to scale application deployments by using isolated guests such as virtual machines and containers that may be used for creating hosting environments for running application programs. Typically, isolated guests such as containers and virtual machines may be launched to provide extra compute capacity of a type that the isolated guest is designed to provide. Isolated guests allow a programmer to quickly scale the deployment of applications to the volume of traffic requesting the applications. Isolated guests may be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. There may be economies of scale in deploying hardware in a large scale. To attempt to maximize the usage of computer hardware through parallel processing using virtualization, it may be advantageous to maximize the density of isolated guests in a given hardware environment, for example, in a multi-tenant cloud. In many cases, containers may be leaner than virtual machines because a container may be operable without a full copy of an independent operating system, and may thus result in higher compute density and more efficient use of physical hardware. Multiple containers may also be clustered together to perform a more complex function than the containers are capable of performing individually. In an example, a container and/or a cluster of containers may be implemented specifically to execute certain specific tasks and/or types of tasks. A scheduler may be implemented to allocate containers and clusters of containers to a host, the host being either a physical host or a virtual host such as a virtual machine. Typically, a container is significantly lighter weight than a virtual machine, and may be hosted in a virtual machine, allowing for additional flexibility and scalability of deployment. A scheduler may also be implemented to assign tasks to be executed by the isolated guests (e.g., containers and/or virtual machines).